


hunny dew flesh

by serenelapins



Series: slice o' sora [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Frottage, Intercrural Sex, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenelapins/pseuds/serenelapins
Summary: Sometimes, the alternative's the sweetest.
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: slice o' sora [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964374
Kudos: 6





	hunny dew flesh

“Sora, did you know your skin feels like dough?”

He wiggled slightly, the rope around his wrists tight. The cave rocks were cold against his cheek, Kairi humming a small tune behind him.

She smiled when she noticed his curious stare, placing her hand on the small of his back. Her hand trailed down over his exposed bottom half, Sora shivering as her nails scraped against his skin, leaving light trails.

Once she reached his ass, she paused, grabbing a handful and squishing the flesh. Sora couldn’t help but giggle, ticklish as she pinched the skin here and there. Her other hand moved up, and Sora yelped, feeling her spread his cheeks apart, the cold air caressing him intimately.

“It reminds me of the dough we used to use at the mayor’s house,” Kairi commented, still gripping him tight and spreading him open. Sora closed his eyes, biting his lip. Kairi’s thumbs circled his twitching hole. ““The finest quality in all the island,” he would say.”

Sora gasped, jolting forward when he felt a heat press in between his cheeks. He turned his head the best he could, seeing Kairi gripping his waist tightly, her groin flush against his ass. Her skirt tickled his bare skin, but Sora could feel her cock throbbing beneath it.

He had played a game like this once back in Olympus.

Experimentally, he rolled his hips back, Kairi groaning. She gripped his waist harder, nails digging in as she rocked her hips forward, trembling.

Sora’s cock hung untouched as he ground back against her, trying to apply as much pressure as possible. Hercules had liked when he did that too—his face a similar shade to the one Kairi’s currently sported.

“Oh… Oh, Sora,” Kairi cried out, pushing against him harder.

Sora’s body rocked forward, their pants echoing along the cave walls.

She laid herself across his back, her arms wrapping around him. Sora tried relaxing his hands under her weight, but he knew they would probably be asleep by the time they were finished.

“Hey,” Kairi whispered, biting his ear. Sora gasped softly, her warm breath a sharp contrast to the rocks. “Hey, Sora? Did you know?”

He rocked back, trying to angle himself so that his cock could receive some friction as well. “Know what— _ah!”_

Kairi’s hand gripped the base of his cock tightly. She tugged at the head, and Sora arched his back.

“That there’s honey you can make in here.”

He panted against the rock, seeing his breath puff up. “R-Really?”

Kairi let go, pulling back. Sora shivered at the sudden lack of warmth. “Mhm,” she said, the sound of fabrics being shifted echoing loudly. Sora turned to see Kairi folding the front of her skirt up, her cock jutting out proudly, wet and hard. She smiled at him. “Want to know how?”

His cock throbbed, his mouth watering. Sora nodded.

Kairi patted his backside gently, moving him so that his thighs pressed tightly against each other. She repositioned herself at his back again, draping herself over him. Sora could feel her cock heavy on his ass.

It had been like that with Hercules, too. Sora felt his knees tremble, his throat tight.

“Yeah,” he swallowed, staring up at her. “I… really enjoy tasting new things, Kairi,” he said, pushing back against her. He tilted his head, showing off the length of his neck.

Kairi’s eyes widened.

It was good to know he hadn’t lost his charm.

“Alright, Sora,” she said, grabbing ahold of her cock. Sora raised an eyebrow when he felt her move it too low.

Was she aware that her aim was off—

Sora jolted, gasping loudly. Kairi’s cock pushed forward, sliding up underneath his cock, snug between his thighs. He squeezed them together, Kairi throwing her head back.

“T-That’s it, Sora,” she panted, rocking forward, her cock easily dwarfing his as it rubbed up against it. Sora’s head was spinning, imaging what it was like to get fucked by it. Kairi’s legs pressed his thighs together again, her chest heaving. “Oh… Oh, Sora, it’s going to taste so good. So, _so_ good.”

He panted softly, inner thighs sticky.

_Good, indeed.  
_

**Author's Note:**

> slightly inspired by the neopets omelettes
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
